Short Story: An early wake up call
by Fieke1993
Summary: Short Story. Some Caskett smut. Kate wakes up way too early, but apparently somebody was awake before her. Rated M for a reason.


5:03 am

An hour that was way too early for Beckett to wake up. Even for her standards, this was just a dreadful hour. She closed her eyes again, not sure why she was already awake. She didn't have to get up for another two hours and it wasn't like she was a light sleeper. Her brain was still too blurred from sleep to give her any answers right now.

There was a warm body pressing against her back and she sighed a little out of contentment, not really grasping the consequence of the warm body yet. For the moment she just wanted to enjoy being spooned.

The warm, even breaths against her neck were relaxing, but also arousing. The lips made a delicious trail up and down her neck, finding the place behind her ear she loved so much. The lips continued toward her earlobe sucking on it softly, making her inner muscles clench together out of pure pleasure.

His big hand was roaming over her stomach, making circles with his index finger. He tortured and teased her by going dangerously low and then making his way back up to touch just underneath her breasts, but not going any higher. Extracting little moans from her lips and creating a warm feeling in her stomach. The action made her press herself closer against his body and she felt she wasn't the only one getting aroused.

Kate didn't really get the time to enjoy the knowledge as his hand went higher. Massaging her breast with one hand as he used the other to prop himself up. As his actions became more defined, so did her breaths. Her breathing had become superficial and almost embarrassingly loud. His skillful fingers were busying themselves with her nipple, making her throw her head back in pleasure. The room was being filled with her moans until he was able to capture her lips with his. She couldn't believe how fast she was reacting. He had barely touched her yet.

His lips went back to kissing her neck as she had just given him easier access. The combination of his lips and hand, now pinching her nipples made her gasp for air. She was squirming under his touch and bucked her hips against him.

'Oh god!', was all her brain was able to utter. The ache between her legs was becoming more and more defined, but got ignored. For now.

"Quit the teasing, Castle", came the half-threat between moans and short, ratcheted breaths. She was only using his surname to give it a more menacing power, but at this moment, she wasn't in control and it started to annoy her.

"Why?" The warm, deep innocent voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Not once stopping his ministrations, making her mind even more foggy. If she had been standing, her knees would have given out underneath her.

"Well, Kate, cat got your tongue?" He whispered in his husky, smug voice. She didn't have to turn around to know he was feeling pretty good about himself. She really had to take that down a nudge, if not for her then for the whole wide world. His ego was large enough as it was.

But coming up with witty and smart comments wasn't so easy when your senses were being assaulted by his skillful fingers.

"Rick," She managed to utter. " I mean it." Her hips were bucking against him, trying to give the friction she now desperately needed. Her nipples were starting to get over-sensitive and she was sure she already had a hickey on her neck.

She was in heaven when he finally obeyed her, turning her on her back and settling himself above her. Pressing her thighs even wider with his knees.

She took the time to admire his body and she let her fingers wonder over his muscular back and arms. Placing her hands on his buttocks, trying to urge him on.

"No, not yet." He grinned while having that evil, yet playful sparkle in his eyes, telling her that danger was coming her way. At that moment she felt him slide a hand between them, cupping her.

"So wet," he whispered with a smirk, making her blush. He let his finger slid through her lips and circle around her clit, making her heart race even more. That was the point where she decided she had had enough teasing and made use of the fact that he was only supporting himself on one arm and she turned them around, using that arm as leverage.

This gave her control for the first time and that felt a lot better. He was temporarily surprised by her quick action, as always he recovered quickly, but not quickly enough.

She took him in her hand, easily guided him to her entrance and sat down. The action made them both gasp in ecstasy. She took a little time to reveal in the feeling of him being inside her, before she started up a steady rhythm. He smiled at her clever action and her need to take control. He was more than happy to meet her every time with his thrusts, easily picking up the rhythm she had set.

She secretly smiled at the power she had over him. 'Oh that feels so good.' She thought, making her smirk a little.

He let his hands roam over her sides and buttock, giving her even more to revel in. His thrusts were starting to take over, becoming deep and fast. Both their breathing also picking up pace.

He gripped her by her buttocks, changing the angle ever so slightly, but with so much more pleasure for the both of them. Their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat, making the warm room even hotter.

She could feel and hear that he was as close as she was. "Please, don't stop" She gasped as she felt herself coming closer and closer with every thrust. He leaned up to take her nipple in his mouth again. That was all it took to have her falling over the edge and he followed her within seconds. Her body fell limp as her climax took over, making her quiver and sigh contently.

She relaxed on his chest, trying to get her breathing under control again. Enjoying the delicious ache in her muscles, making her feel so very alive. Although she normally didn't do it, she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck. Smelling the faintest hint of his cologne that was still remaining on his damp skin.

She could feel him grin then. "Next time, I'll have to use your cuffs on you." He threatened teasingly with innocent, yet devilish hint in his voice. It made her want to protest. There was no way in hell she would let him do that."Oh surrendering all control to me will be hard for you, but don't worry", he whispered almost in a low growl in her ear: "I will only use them to make you scream."


End file.
